harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Amos Diggory
Amos DiggoryHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter Nine - The Dark Mark) was a wizard who worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the British Ministry of Magic. He and his wife lost their son Cedric in June of 1995, when he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's orders''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (Chapter Thirty-Two - Flesh, Blood and Bone). Biography The Diggory family lives either in or near to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, near the Weasley and Fawcett families. In 1994, Amos and his family attended the Quidditch World Cup. After a Death Eater riot broke out, a team of witches and wizards including Amos found the house-elf Winky lying beneath the Dark Mark and questioned her about what happened. He performed Prior Incantato on the wand of Harry Potter to deduce who had used the Morsmordre spell. Later, he asked Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody out of trouble''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (Chapter Eleven - Aboard the Hogwarts Express); unbeknownst to him, this was the day Moody was kidnapped by Barty Crouch JrHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter Thirty-Five - Veritaserum). Amos simply thought it was another false alarm from the paranoid Moody and wanted to ensure that the former Auror's new job at Hogwarts would not be jeopardized. Quidditch World Cup]] That same year, Amos's son Cedric was selected as Hogwarts' champion in the Triwizard Tournament, something Amos was extremely proud of him for''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (Chapter Seventeen - The Four Champions). However, Harry Potter's name also came out of the Goblet of Fire. Many people erroneously believed that Harry intentionally tried to cheat Cedric and Hufflepuff house out of their deserved glory, as he was too young to be selected and received the most publicity. Amos was openly rude to Harry before the tournament's Third Task. This infuriated Molly Weasley, with whom Amos almost had a public confrontation, but his wife restrained him. Harry and Cedric considered themselves to be equally winners at the end of the tournament, thus they both touched the Triwizard Cup, unwittingly taking a Portkey as part of the trap Lord Voldemort set for Harry. Voldemort ordered his servant Peter Pettigrew to kill Cedric. Harry managed to escape the graveyard with Cedric's body, returning him to his devastated parents (Amos openly sobbed later while Harry explained what happened). Amos thanked Harry for returning Cedric's body, and assured him that they did not blame Harry for his death. Harry tried to give them the prize money that came with winning the tournament, but they refused it''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (Chapter Thirty-Seven - The Beginning). Physical appearance Amos was described as being "tall"; he had a ruddy face and a scrubby brown beard. Personality and traits Amos was extremely proud of his son, Cedric, to the point of boasting about his accomplishments at every given opportunity. He became quite angry and disrespectful when Cedric wasn't even given a mention in the Daily Prophet story about the Triwizard Tournament whereas Harry got a whole page to himself, though this is understandable given that Cedric was meant to be the only Hogwarts champion. Amos was quite genial and friendly when walking through the woods with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione Granger. He was rather fatherly, but came off as somewhat standoffish and rude due to his loud voice and boastfulness of his son's accomplishments. He was also quite emotional, roaring with joy when discussing Cedric winning a Quidditch game and roaring with anger at Winky the house-elf when interrogating her. He sobbed openly when interviewed about his son's death, but at least did not blame Harry for it, and contrary, believed Harry's claim of Voldemort's return and thanked him for returning Cedric's body. Etymology "Amos" is one of the twelve minor prophets of the Old Testament; it means "carried" in HebrewAmos on Behind the Name. Behind the scenes *Amos' life during and after the Second Wizarding War is unknown. *He is portrayed by Jeff Rawle in the fourth filmJeff Rawle at the Internet Movie Database. *Rawle also provided the voice for a wizard in both video game instalments of the seventh book. *In the fourth film, Amos is depicted as being quieter and more amicable than his book counter-part is shown to be. Also, in the book he has a scrubby brown beard, which is a rather prominent part of his appearance, whereas in the film he is clean-shaven and has grey hair. Appearances minifigure.]] *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire '' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references Category:British individuals Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures personnel Category:Diggory family Category:Males Category:Wizards